The main beam of a manufactured home is supported by a plurality of supports. A support comprises a pier having a top below the beam and various elements filling in the space between the pier and the beam to support the home. A pier cap is placed on top of the pier to interface the pier with typically smaller shims directly supporting the beam. Conventional pier caps are of wood and suffer from many shortcomings. Wooden pier caps shrink or expand depending on the moisture. Conventional wooden pier caps are quite heavy for shipping purposes. Some wooden pier caps are treated with chemicals which may be environmentally harmful. Wooden pier caps are subject to warping and splitting. Wooden pier caps are subject to insect attack, such as by termites. When conventional pier caps are stacked, they may easily slide on one another, which produces instability.
Therefore, there has been a need for an improved pier cap; preferably one made of plastic or other non-deteriorating material; one that weighs less than a conventional pier cap; one that will not change size due to changes in moisture; one that contains no environmentally harmful chemicals; and one that couples with stacked pier caps to prevent relative movement.